


Stress Relief

by IzzyLeon21



Category: FAKE second (Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boyfriends, Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Canon, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Kaito Tachibana goes early to the police station and finds Dee and Ryo, his two subordinates having sex in his office. Kaito decides to join in on the fun.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean, Dee Laytner/Randy “Ryo” MacLean/Kaito Tachibana





	Stress Relief

Kaito Tachibana exits his car and locks it as he enters the NYC 52nd precinct police station. He’s the unit chief of the SCIU and FBI special agent. He gets in the elevator and press the button for the second floor. It’s early for him to come in even though it’s his day off, but he wanted to check his past reports from the last two months about the Holiday Killer, whom he and his subordinates haven’t been able to find and arrest him. The sick bastard who killed his son, Hayato is still out here. He grits in irritation as the elevator pings and the door slides out. He steps out of the elevator and walks towards his office. He sees the door slightly ajar. He remembered shutting it close last night. He hears faint muffled noises inside his office. He places his right hand on the door pushing it open. He stands in the doorway as his dark brown eyes widen in shock as what he’s seeing. His subordinates, Dee Laytner and Ryo MacLean are on the floor naked in the 69 position sucking on each other’s cocks as bits of sunlight peak through the closed blinds in the office windows. The young couple’s clothes are haphazardly on the red couch that’s less than a few inches from his left. Their dress shoes The coffee table was pushed up against the wall. The room smells like sweat and cum. Watching Dee and Ryo sucking each other off, totally oblivious that he’s watching the two of them. Kaito’s cock gets semi-hard as his cock presses against his black pants. 

He clears his throat and yells loudly, “What the hell are you two doing having sex in my office?!”  
That gets their attention as Dee and Ryo stop sucking each other off and look up at him with panicked and surprised expressions. They sit upright and stand up and walk to the couch grabbing their underwear. Dee is holding a pair of purple briefs with a gray waistband and Ryo is holding a pair of green boxer-briefs. He smirks at them as they slip on their underwear and are about to reach for their other clothes. He says to them, “Stop. Don’t get dressed yet. Dee. Ryo. You mind telling me why you two were having sex in my office?”  
He enters his office and leans against his desk with his arms crossed in front of him. He stares at Dee and Ryo with a serious look.  
“We were working over time into the early morning today, We slept for a few hours then-“ Ryo says as Dee finishes the sentence for his boyfriend.  
“We got horny and decided to have some fun in your office. It’s my fault, Detective Kaito. Don’t worry we won’t have sex in your office again. This will be the last time. Right, Ryo!”  
Ryo lightly punched Dee on his side and says, “Dee!”  
“Aww. C’mon babe. I just told Dettctive Kaito the truth. We had sex in the office nine times before this the past two months.”  
“Dee!”  
Ryo smacks Dee on the head causing Dee to groan in pain. The two of them start bickering. He watches them intently. They act like teenagers sometimes for NYPD police officers. Dee is 29 years old and his boyfriend, Ryo is 30 years old. Kaito himself is 35 years old, 5 years older than Ryo and 6 years older than Dee. He became friends with Dee and Ryo the past two months as they have been helping him on the Holiday Killer case. 

“What do you want to talk about our sex life when we’re at a bar with Ted and Drake, huh Dee!”  
“Haha. Nah. They’ll immediately go home whenever I mention having sex with you.”  
He laughs out loud and they stare at him with puzzled expressions on their faces.  
“I’m not gonna suspend you two. Yeah, I’m pissed off at you two for having sex in my office like a pair of wild, horny dogs.”  
“That’s great. Isn’t it Ryo!”  
“I guess. Detective Kai, I promise Dee and I won’t have sex in your office anymore. Right, Dee!”  
“Oh yeah. We won’t do it again, Kai.”  
Dee and Ryo grin at him with apologetic faces. He sighs and unbuttons his suit jacket shrugging it off.  
He then unbuttons his black and gray striped vest taking it off too. He loosens his black and gray tie and starts to slowly unbutton his black dress shirt.  
“Wha-What are you doing, Detective Kai?!”  
Ryo is looking confused.  
Dee is confused too as he says, “Why are you stripping in front of us, Kai?”  
He smirks at him and says loud and clear, “I won’t suspend you two and I’ll forget this ever happened. In return, I want to fuck you both and for you two to suck my cock.”  
Dee and Ryo are speechless for a moment. He has his dress shirt unbuttoned revealing the dark gray undershirt he’s wearing. He pulls off his tie and lets it fall by his feet.  
“So, what do you say, Dee. Ryo?”  
Ryo speaks up, “So you’re asking for me and Dee to have a threesome with you.”  
Dee says with a grin, “We’ll have a threesome with you, Kai.”  
Dee and Ryo are facing each other as they embrace holding each other tightly.  
“Dee. I haven’t agreed to it yet.”  
Come on, Ryo. Having a threesome will make our sex life even more hotter. Kai’s a hot man don’t you think, Ryo?! Please, come on Ryo. It’ll be fun and super hot to have sex with our boss.”  
“Okay. But I’m gonna on top for the next two weeks starting tonight when we go home. I’m gonna handcuff you to our bed and do whatever I want with you.”  
“Oh yeah. What else?”  
Dee and Ryo are looking at each other with love and lust in their eyes. He watches as they share a heated, passionate kiss, moaning and panting between every kiss.

He clears his throat as he unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of his pants. He toes off his black dress shoes. He unbuttons his pants and pulls down the zipper. He pulls down his pants and kicks them to the side. He goes over and sits on the red couch right next to his desk. He sits down with his legs spread and his hands on the armrest. Kaito is just wearing black briefs with gray waistband and lining and black dress socks with garters. He seductively grins at Dee and Ryo and makes a c’mere gesture with his fingers.  
Dee and Ryo break their passionate kiss and stare at him open mouthed.  
“So I told you Ryo, isn’t Kai a fucking hot man! Hahahaha.”  
“Yeah, yeah. He sure is.”  
“How about you two boys get over here and kneel in front of me!”  
Dee and Ryo share a look before they kneel in front of him.  
“For starters, how about you two suck my briefs covered bulge.”  
“Yes sir.” Dee and Ryo both say at the same time.  
He moans as he feels Dee’s and Ryo’s tongue licking and wetting the front of his briefs and getting his cock even harder. He runs his hands through his black hair, letting out a long moan of pleasure.  
Kaito remembers the last time he had a man give him a blowjob. It was a year ago as Berkeley Rose gave him a nice blowjob and later he fucked Berkeley in a hotel room for the night. He knows Dee’s and Ryo’s frustration with Berkeley Rose. He once heard Dee saying to Ryo, “I’m glad Commissioner Berkeley isn’t here. If that bastard tries to kiss you; I’ll beat the crap out of him.”  
“Calm down, Dee. The only person I wanna be kissed by is you, you idiot.”  
“Aww thanks babe. How about we take out lunch break to the bathroom.”  
“Dee. We’re not gonna have a quickie in a bathroom stall.”  
“Aww come on.”  
He heard Ryo and Dee arguing before he told them to get back to work.

He places his hands atop of both Dee’s and Ryo’s heads pushing them off. They look up at him with flushed faces and blushes on their cheeks. He slides his hand to the waistband of his wet briefs pulling them down his legs, kicking them aside with his foot. Dee and Ryo stare at his cut 7 inch cock with hungry, lust filled eyes. The young couple and his subordinates gulp and moan with erotic face pleasure. He strokes his cock a few times with his right hand going his usual pace as he doesn’t want to cum just yet.  
He looks at Dee and Ryo and says with a serious, intense look in his dark brown eyes.  
“Dee. Go ahead and suck my cock. And Ryo suck and fondle my hairy balls.”  
“Yes sir.”  
He groans and moans as he feels Dee’s mouth on his cock sucking it expertly, Dee’s tongue licking the head of his cock and down his shaft. At the same time, Ryo sucks on his balls with light swipes of his tongue before taking one of his balls into his mouth then the other.  
“Oh god. You boys are making me feel so damn good. Better than Berkeley did a year ago.”  
He gazes down as his eyes lock onto Dee’s green eyes and Ryo’s dark eyes. He closes his eyes in pleasure at having his cock and balls sucked by Dee and Ryo. He has his hands atop of their heads, running his hand through their hair ruffling it affectionately. 

“Alright switch positions boys!”  
Dee takes his mouth of his cock and Ryo stops sucking on his balls. He sees Dee and Ryo holding each other’s holds as they switch positions. He has Dee suck on his balls and Ryo suck on his cock. He leans back and brings his knees toward his chest showing off his hairy ass. He gives them a look. He watches Dee and Ryo stop what they were doing. Ryo sucks on his index and middle finger of his left hand getting it wet with saliva. Dee does the same with his right hand. He grunts with pain and pleasure as Dee and Ryo go back to sucking on his balls and cock, and shoving their index and middle fingers into his ass, going in and out. Getting finger fucked by his subordinates wasn’t something he expected, but he’s happy it’s happening right by two hot boys. Dee sucks on his balls, and Ryo sucks on his cock while he pants, moans and groans with pleasure with getting his ass fingered. Dee and Ryo stop sucking on his balls and cock and they both slide their fingers out of his ass hole. He grips onto the armrests as he feels Dee and Ryo licking and sucking his hairy ass at the same time, the young couple kissing each other while licking his hole. He’s a panting mess as sweat trails down his naked body though he still has on his black dress socks and garters on.

He gives Dee and Ryo a silent look as they both stop licking his ass and step back. He gets off his red armchair and motions to Ryo with his finger.   
“Lay down on your back on my desk, Ryo. And Dee, you sit on the other couch and play with your cock.”   
Ryo pulls down his green boxer-briefs and does as he asks of him laying on his back with his legs in the air. Ryo looks over at his boyfriend, Dee, who has his right hand down his briefs and stroking on his cock, panting heavily. He grabs lube form his desk drawer and puts some on his hard cock. He lines himself up to Ryo’s ass, sliding his cock into Ryo’s smooth ass as he starts thrusting into him. He holds onto Ryo’s legs as he thrusts into him getting into a good rhythm as he licks eyes with Dee, smirking at his subordinate. Dee is blushing and has a grin on his face; Dee is probably jealous and turned on. 

He slams his cock hitting Ryo’s prostate once last time before he slides his own cock out of his subordinate’s ass.   
“Finally, I was getting pretty frustrated and turned on these past 30 minutes watching you fuck my boyfriend, Kai. I’m ready for you to fuck my own ass.”  
Ryo sits on the other couch. Dee pulls down his purple briefs with a gray waistband before he could lay down on his desk. He stops him grabbing his wrist.  
“Huh. What’s wrong, Kai. C’mon I’m ready to be fucked by you.”  
“Not so fast, Dee.”  
He smacks Dee’s tan ass cheek as Dee yowls in pain. He sees Dee is still blushing red.  
“Ow. What the hell was that for?! You got a spanking fetish alongside a Daddy kink fetish, Kai.”  
Dee looks at him with an arrogant look in his eyes. “Yes I do have a Daddy kink fetish and into spanking a boy when he’s being rude. And I think you like being spanked too. Ryo, have you ever spanked Dee’s ass?”  
“Yeah. A few times when he’s a my place.”  
“Dee, do you want a spanking from your boss, right here and right now?!”  
“Yes sir. Daddy.”  
He smiles at Dee warmly as it came naturally for Dee to call him Daddy without any hesitation.   
He ruffles Dee’s hair.  
“Good boy.”  
He has Dee put his hands on the edge of his desk with his feet firmly on the floor and legs apart. He brings his hand down on Dee’s ass cheeks. Dee counts to 20 as he spanks Dee’s ass. He slides his hand up and down Dee’s back soothing him and murmuring in his ear. 

Dee lays on his back on his desk with his legs up. He puts some more lube on his own cock then slides himself into Dee’s reddened ass. He thrusts into Dee a few times before going faster in a few seconds. He thrusts once more into Dee before pulling his cock out.

Kaito stands against the front of his desk.  
“Dee. Ryo. You wanna eat my ass, boys.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
Dee and Ryo kneel in front of him again as they stroke their own cocks. He strokes his cock a few times before he shoots his load of cum. Some of his cum land on their tongues and most on their sweaty faces and chests. Dee and Ryo cum at the same time, panting from their intense orgasm as it lands on the floor by his socked feet. Dee and Ryo stand up. He kisses Ryo first then Dee giving them a very passionate kiss. He runs a hand through his black hair. He gives them a broad grin.  
“Thanks for this boy. I’ll return the favor anytime you two want. Let’s get dressed and help me clean up our mess.”  
He, Dee and Ryo get dressed and clean up their mess in his office.   
An hour later, Kaito sits on his chair behind his desk with paperwork in his hands.  
Dee and Ryo enter his office setting a cake box from Hortensia’s Bakery.  
“Just a little something for you not suspending us for what he did in here this morning.”  
“Come over to Ryo’s place this Sunday. We’ll be ready to have our cocks sucked by our hot boss. Well, see ya later, Kai.”  
He chuckles to himself as Dee and Ryo head to their apartments. Kaito Tachibana says to himself, “Well, I wouldn’t mind having another threesome with those two boys of mine.”


End file.
